starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Landonis Balthazar Calrissian
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 31 BBY | thuiswereld = Socorro | vader = | moeder = | echtgenoot = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Baron Administrator General | bijnaam = Tamtel Skreej | species = Mens / Socorran | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,78 meter | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = DH-17 Blaster Pistol E-11 Blaster Rifle Hold-out Blaster BD-1 Cutter Vibro-Ax | vervoer = Millennium Falcon Cobra | affiliatie = Cloud City Rebel Alliance | era = | films = }} thumb|250px|Sabacc wedstrijd tussen Lando en Han Lando Calrissian was één van helden van de Galactic Civil War, voormalig Baron Administrator van Cloud City, voormalig avonturier en een uitstekende gokker en kaartspeler. Biografie Jeugd thumb|left|200px|Lando & Han Weinig is geweten over Lando's jeugd. Lando in 31 BBY geboren op Socorro wat ook meteen zijn Corellian accent verraadde. Mogelijk leidde Lando als kind een gelukkig leven aangezien hij op latere leeftijd steeds de gewoonte had om zich te voorzien van luxegoederen en voldoende Credits. Lando raakte al snel begaafd in verschillende gokspelletjes. Vooral in Sabacc werd hij een meester. Op luxeschepen als de Queen of Empire maakte Lando menig passagier armer. Op Socorro leerde Lando de avonturier Mungo Baobab kennen die hij de bijnaam 'the Wook' gaf omwille van zijn lange en overzorgde baard. Lando adviseerde Mungo om zich stijlvoller te kleden en Mungo nam deze raad aan. In 15 BBY financierde Calrissian Baobabs operaties in het Roon System nadat Governor Koong de pas ontdekte Roonstones had vernietigd. Door dit geld kon Mungo zijn succes voortzetten in het Roon System en nieuwe Roonstones ontdekken. Rond 4 BBY kwam Lando in het bezit van een schip, de Millennium Falcon. Lando was dan wel op jonge leeftijd een uitstekende gokker, kaartspeler en meester van het spel Sabacc, van een schip te besturen kende hij niets. Avonturier en ondernemer In zijn zoektocht naar een piloot leerde Lando op Nar Shaddaa de Corellian Han Solo kennen die hem leerde hoe hij een schip moest besturen. In die periode kwam Lando ook voor het eerst in conflict meyt Boba Fett. Nadat Lando de knepen van het besturen van de Falcon onder de knie begon te krijgen, kwam Lando in het bezit van de bizarre droid Vuffi Raa in een Sabacc wedstrijd. Met Vuffi Raa beleefde Lando verschillende avonturen in de Centrality waar ze het onder andere moesten opnemen tegen Rokur Gepta, een Sorcerer of Tund en waar ze de Mindharp of Sharu ontdekten. Door zijn avonturen en goktalent was Lando regelmatig in het bezit van waardevolle voorwerpen of Credits. Nadat hij afscheid had genomen van Vuffi Raa nam Lando deel aan een Sabacc tornooi op Bespin waar hij de Millennium Falcon verloor aan zijn vriend Han Solo. Lando kende ook zijn avontuurtje met de de Tonnika Sisters. Han Solo ontmoette de zussen tijdens zijn periode dat hij voor Jabba werkte. Samen met de zussen spande hij een valstrik om Lando beet te nemen. Op Belfron liet Bresenni zich opvallen in het High Stakes Casino waardoor ze in de smaak viel bij Lando. Na een tijdje begon Calrissian gevoelens te krijgen voor Bresenni maar haar emotionele instabiliteit maakte hem gek. Eén dag was ze blij en sociaal en de andere dag boos en koppig. Toch besloot Lando om Bresenni ten huwelijk te vragen. Op het moment dat hij dat wou doen verscheen de andere Tonnika zus ter plaatse en legde Han Solo in een hologram uit dat hij Lando had beetgenomen. Uiteindelijk kon Lando er om lachen maar was hij er van overtuigd om dit Solo betaald te zetten. Hoewel Lando treurde om het verlies van de Falcon, hielp hij Solo om Ylesia aan te vallen en een slaven- en Spice handel op te doeken. Deze operatie liep echter af op een sisser zodat Solo niets kon betalen aan Lando voor zijn geleverde diensten. Han was bedrogen geweest door Bria Tharen die het geld investeerde in de Rebel Alliance in plaats van aan Han en andere smokkelaars te geven. Respektabel Held van Taanab thumb|180px|Lando als Baron Administrator Lando wou niets meer weten van Solo en trok opnieuw rond het universum op zoek naar rijkdom en geluk. Hiervoor aarzelde Calrissian niet om personen te belazeren zoals de Imperial Governor van Pesmenben IV. In 0.5 ABY belandde Lando op Taanab waar hij de held werd van de Battle of Taanab. Calrissian verdreef de waterbandieten van Norulac in onmogelijke kansen op de overwinning. Uiteraard moest men met Calrissian geen weddenschap aangaan. Toen deze veldslag en de onverwachte uitslag op TriNebulon News werd gebracht, was Lando een plaatselijke vedette. Eén van Lando's favoriete verblijfplaatsen van Bespin's Cloud City. Hij had er dan wel de Falcon verloren aan Han, toch bleef de stad Lando steeds weer aantrekken. Lando nam deel aan een Sabacc tornooi Cloud City waar hij tegenover de corrupte Baron Administrator Dominic Raynor kwam te staan. Met de geheime hulp van Lobot slaagde Lando erin om de titel van Baron Administrator te winnen en plotseling was Lando de baas op Cloud City. Lobot had Lando leren kennen als een integer persoon en vertrouwde hem om de stad te verlossen van de corruptie. Eén maand nadat Calrissian Baron Administrator was, werden er drie aanslagen gepleegd op zijn leven op Cloud City. Lando liet zichzelf dood verklaren maar vertrok in de Cobra met Lobot op onderzoek naar de persoon die hem dood wou. In de Yucrales Sector werden ze gegrepen door Thune, een Bounty Hunter. Lando en Lobot konden net ontsnappen aan de valstrik en vluchten naar Roon waar Lando de hulp vond van zijn oude maat Mungo Baobab om de Bounty Hunter te ontmaskeren. Lando ontdekte dat Dominic Raynor de opdrachtgever was om hem te vermoorden. Uiteindelijk konden Lando, Lobot en Mungo Thune overmeesteren en haar 'dwingen' om Raynor zelf in te rekenen en uit te leveren aan Bwahl the Hutt die Lando nog een dienst moest bewijzen. Bwahl zorgde ervoor dat Raynor zijn haat voor Calrissian opgaf. Baron Administrator De job op Cloud City veranderde Lando's ingesteldheid. Hij ging van zijn job en de stad houden en werkte prima samen met Lobot en de Ugnaught werkkrachten. Onder zijn bewind werd de corruptie verminderd bij de Wing Guards en bloeide Cloud City weer helemaal open door ondermeer de stad uit de greep te houden van het Mining Guild en het Galactic Empire zodat een grote autonomie kon worden gewaarborgd voor de handelaars en de burgers. Volgens Calrissian had de stad wel wat te kampen met leveranciers en arbeidsovereenkomsten. Maar eigenlijk was dit het leven dat Lando zich altijd had voorgesteld. Hij was een belangrijk persoon en hij kon zich omringen met luxe en mooie vrouwen. Overeenkomst met Vader thumb|left|200px|Lando als Tamtel Skreej Maar in 3 ABY zou Lando's leven opnieuw een drastische wending nemen. Toen hij bezoek kreeg van Darth Vader en de beruchte Boba Fett wist Lando dat er problemen op komst waren. Lando moest doen alsof er niets aan de hand was en zijn voormalige vriend Han Solo in de valstrik van Vader lokken. Toen Solo later inderdaad arriveerde op Cloud City kon Lando weinig anders doen dan gehoorzamen aan de wens van Vader. Het laatste wat Lando wou, was dat het Galactic Empire zijn stad zou innemen. Lando begroette Solo hartelijk, alhoewel de Corellian vreesde dat Lando nog kwaad zou zijn voor de actie destijds op Ylesia. Een paar dagen later moest Lando Solo en zijn vrienden echter uitleveren aan Vader en dit zorgde ervoor dat hij werd beschouwd als een verrader. Toen bleek dat Vader zich niet aan zijn woord hield, besefte Lando dat hij een onmogelijke overeenkomst had gesloten. Solo werd in Carbonite ingevroren en Lando moest Chewbacca en Leia overleveren aan Darth Vader tegen de oorspronkelijke afspraak in. Een simpel oogcontact met Lobot was genoeg om te beseffen dat dit verraad niet kon blijven duren. De Imperial escorte werd overvallen en Lando, Chewbacca en Leia ontsnapten. Ze kwamen net te laat om Han Solo te redden uit de handen van Boba Fett, maar waren later wel op tijd om een gehavende Luke Skywalker te redden na zijn confrontatie met Vader. Ondertussen had Lando de burgers van Cloud City aangeraden om de stad te verlaten alvorens er meer Imperials zouden landen. Lando voelde zich schuldig omwille van het verlies van Solo en bood zich vrijwillig aan om zijn oude vriend terug te vinden. Zoektocht naar Han thumb|250px|General Calrissian De zoektocht naar Han deed Lando terugdenken aan zijn periode van avontuur. Samen met Chewbacca, Luke en Leia belandde hij in verschillende avonturen. Zo kwam hij terug op Cloud City waar hij hielp om de Imperials af te zetten, nam hij het me op tegen Black Sun en kwam hij in een netwerk van Bounty Hunters en criminaliteit terecht om meer te weten te komen over Han. Uiteindelijk kwam Lando te weten dat Han toch was terechtgekomen bij Jabba the Hutt. Lando infiltreerde in het Hutt Guardsman's Guild dankzij Quaffug the Hutt waardoor hij de organisatie van Jabba als Tamtel Skreej kon betreden rond 4 ABY. Redding van Han Met Luke als orkestmeester werd een plan gesmeed om Solo te redden. Lando vertoefde nog altijd incognito in Jabba's Palace en bleek een belangrijke pion te zijn in het plan. De redding slaagde uiteindelijk, ook al werd Lando bijna opgegeten door de Sarlacc op Tatooine en beschoten tijdens de Battle of Carkoon. General Calrissian Toen de Battle of Endor werd voorbereid werd Lando voorgesteld als General. Hij zou persoonlijk de aanval leiden op Death Star II. Omdat Solo zelf op missie trok naar Endor wou hij dat Lando de Millennium Falcon gebruikte om de Death Star II aan te vallen. Lando wist wat deze geste van Solo betekende en beloofde om goed voor de Falcon te zullen zorgen. Samen met een oude kennis van hem, de Sullustan Nien Nunb leidde Lando als Gold Leader de aanval op Death Star II. De situatie leek eerst uitzichtloos omdat het Deflector Shield rond de Death Star II operationeel bleef. Maar toen het schild uitviel, voerde Lando de starfighters aan die in de Death Star II moesten vliegen om de belangrijke reactor te vernietigen. Lando's ervaring als piloot van de Falcon wierp uiteraard zijn vruchten af en de Falcon vuurde het definitieve saldo af dat de Death Star II vernietigde. De Falcon kon net op tijd aan de vlammenzee ontsnappen zodat Lando, als held van de Galactic Civil War met zijn nieuwe vrienden kon feestvieren op Endor. Achter de schermen thumb|250px|Lando met Nien Nunb in de Falcon * Lando Calrissian werd gespeeld door Billy Dee Williams. * In een draft voor 'TESB' was Lando een overgebleven Clone uit de Clone Wars. * In een vroeg idee voor Episode VI was gezegd dat Lando zou sterven, maar Lucas negeerde dat idee. Het verhaal dat er een deleted scene bestaat waarin de Falcon wordt opgeslokt door de vuurzee van de Death Star II is verzonnen. Deze scène is nooit opgenomen geweest. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Lando Calrissian in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *The Essential Guide to Characters *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Idiot's Array (Story) - Kortverhaal category:Bespinians category:Socorrans category:Mensen category:Gokkers category:Piloten category:Heroes of Yavin category:Smokkelaars de:Lando Calrissian en:Lando Calrissian es:Lando Calrissian fr:Lando Calrissian it:Lando Calrissian ja:ランド・カルリジアン pt:Lando Calrissian ru:Лэндо Калриссиан fi:Lando Calrissian